story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie (AFCoD)
Natalie (ナッティ Natti, lit. "Natty") is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Natalie lives at Pet Shop with her brother Louis and their parents. She has a personality that is described as "bubbly". The owner of Pet Shop is actually their grandfather, who is currently away from Heartful City, researching a treatment for her father's weak body. Because of this, Natalie's mother have taken the responsibility of looking after her. Her brother, Louis, tends to be a little over-protective, especially when it comes to Charles and his summer travels. Natalie will after building the pet shop. This can be done by bringing 35 Branch, 25 Material Stone, 40 Hardwood Lumber, 5 Wool, and 2.400 Cash to Xavier. After Natalie returns, the protagonist can begin interacting with her. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, they must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Natalie's case, a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player may have two children. Natalie's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Natalie when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Natalie found a Chocolate that she wanted to share with the player. If her gift is accepted, she will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If her gift is rejected, she will be upset, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP. ---- A visit to Mr. Daniel *Walk into Bird Farm House *8:30 to 11:00 *Not on Thursday *Rainy weather *Natalie at a Light Blue Flower (20,000 XP) or higher *Daniel has 5000 XP or more At The Wise Residence, Natalie lovingly calls Daniel "Mister", but he requests that she just calls him by his name. They will notice the player has arrived and Natalie asks him or her to guess why she's there. Option 1: A date? Result: -2000 XP with Natalie Option 2: Getting advice? Result: +2000 XP with Natalie Natalie tells the player that Daniel is teaching her about raising cats. This is because her mom and brother don't seem to want to teach her anything. ---- Louis and Natalie's argument *Walk into Natalie's bedroom at Angelic Pet Shop *17:20 to 19:00 *Sunday *Not on Thursday *Natalie at a Blue Flower (30,000 XP) or higher *Louis at a Light Blue Flower (20,000 XP) or higher Louis and Natalie are in Natalie's bedroom arguing. Louis asks if the player would help settle their disagreement and begins to explain. Natalie does the delivery work for Angelic Pet Shop, but lately, she has been wanting to help directly with the management of the business. Louis' argument is that Natalie makes too many mistakes with money, won't sell her favourite cats, and forgets to feed them. Natalie thinks that if she works really hard at it, she can do just fine. Option 1: If you try, it will work out. Result: +3000 XP with both Louis feels the opposite is true. Natalie tells him that she will start working hard tomorrow and Louis thinks their parents are going to get mad at him for allowing it. Option 2: It's not good... Result: -3000 XP with Natalie, +1000 XP with Louis Natalie calls the player "mean" but Louis appreciates his or her help. ---- Talk to Natalie when she has 4 Flowers. She must be in the Pet Shop. The player will see a cut-scene, where he/she is required to find her lost item. When the player finds the item and returns to Natalie, she will give them a Creme Caramel in return, and they gain 4000 XP. ---- Natalie's second request is to deliver an item. ---- Upon talking to Natalie, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Natalie being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. ---- After Natalie reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Natalie during the day, and show her that going-steady Ring! After she accepts it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Natalie will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Natalie officially become sweethearts. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Natalie or giving her a negative response will result in losing XP. ---- Natalie will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. She was asking if the player would like to have dinner with her later. If her request is accepted, be sure to go to Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. *Walk from Thistle Beach: Outskirts to Thistle Beach *9:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday *Sunny weather *Charles (Girl Player)/Natalie (Boy Player) have 1 Flower only OR the player is married Natalie and Charles will be there standing at the shoreline, where she thanks him for the food he cooked for her mom. The two of them are talking nicely to each other as Louis intervenes. Charles demand to know what Charles is doing with his sister and orders her to return to the store. Natalie sticks up for Charles and tells Rick that he needs to stop bothering Charles. Louis quiets down for a moment, but then starts up with his normal whining. Charles suggests that it might be a good time for Natalie to head back to the store. Natalie apologises for her obnoxious brother and the two siblings walk home. ---- *Walk from Mirage Avenue to Love Drop Village *9:00 to 13:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Charles (Girl Player)/Natalie (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers only OR the player is married ---- *Walk from Love Drop Village to Thistle Beach: Outskirts *16:00 to 18:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Charles (Girl Player)/Natalie (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers only OR the player is married ---- *Walk from Mt. Cherry Grove to Apple Blossom Fields *9:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Charles (Girl Player)/Natalie (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers only OR the player is married Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes